Betrayal
by Bonnie Salvatore
Summary: Someone comes back for Olivia, leaving Elliot feeling betrayed
1. Chapter 1

So in this story Elliot finally realizes he needs a Olivia.

Elliot pushed back his chair and smiled; he was done doing paperwork and finally could leave. Rubbing his face he looked at Olivia's desk where she was busy getting her stuff. "You leaving?" Elliot asked, surprised. "Yea I have a date tonight" Olivia said, pulling on her jacket and shaking out her hair. Elliot tried not to notice the way her hair cupped her face and then he realized what she said "A date? With who?" Olivia glanced at him "What? I cant get a date?" "No you can, Liv. Who is it?" Olivia just smiled "Ill see you later ok? Bye" she grabbed her purse, and left. Elliot looked at John and Fin "Do you guys know?" "Why would she tell us, El?" John asked grinning. "Why do you care, Elliot?" Fin asked looking at him. "If I do, its because Im her partner." Elliot said getting up and stretching. Who was it? Did he know the guy?

Olivia glanced at the mirror and gave her self a final check over. She was wearing a red sleeveless dress, silver heels, diamond studs, and a rose ring. Her makeup was consisting of a gold shimmery shadow, eyeliner, some blush, and dark red lipstick. She grabbed her purse just as the doorbell rang. Olivia opened the door, and Dean Porter stood there with red roses and wearing a blue suit with a white shirt "Hi" "Hi" Olivia said smiling, taking the flowers "Thank you." She smelled there sweet fragrance "There beautiful" "Like you" Dean said, smiling. Olivia blushed "Thanks" she quickly put them in a vase, and locked the door. "Ready?" Dean asked offering her his arm. Olivia linked her arm with his "Yes"

Elliot walked into his house, and threw his jacket on the chair. Usually at this time he was with Olivia having dinner…Elliot sighed heavily. The house was quiet, maybe Kathy took Eli to the park. He went to the fridge and looked inside. Milk, eggs, bacon, lettuce, and some turkey and cheese sandwiches. He took out the sandwiches and milk, and went to the living room. Elliot sat down and turned on the T.V. luckily there was a baseball game on. But Elliot couldn't concentrate. All he could think about was Olivia, and who she was with and if she was having a good time.

"I'll have the salmon, with mashed potatoes" Olivia ordered, handing her menu to the waitress. "Ok" she said, writing it down "And for you?" "A filet mignon with fries" Dean said closing his menu. "How would you like that prepared?" the red haired waitress asked taking their menus. "Well done" Dean said. "Ok it will be here shortly" she left.

Dean smiled at Olivia "I didn't have you pegged as a seafood person" Olivia laughed "You kidding me? I love it" "So tell me whats been going on since I last saw you, a year right?" "Yea" Olivia agreed. "Well, I had custody of this child…" Olivia started. She told him about Clavin, and Vicky, and some of the cases she has been doing. Olivia paused while the waitress put her food in front of her. When she left, Olivia told him about Sonya, there ADA who recently got killed, and here she fell silent. "She was a great friend?" Dean asked, concerned. "No, she wasn't. We had our differences and arguments…but still her death is such a loss you know?" Olivia said, taking a bite of her dinner. She felt the usual stinging of tears, and she pushed them back. She wasn't going to cry in front of Dean, and ruin everything. Dean reached out and put his hand on hers "Im sorry." "Thank you" Olivia said, squeezing his hand, then pulling away. "Did I ever tell you about…" Dean began.

Later, that evening Dean walked Olivia to her door. They spent the rest of the dinner telling each other funny stories, getting to know a little more about each other, and then they shared a cheesecake. "I had a great time, Dean. Thank you" Olivia said, stopping in front of her door. "Im glad you did. Maybe we can do it again?" Dean asked, smiling. Olivia's eyes twinkled "don't get your hopes up" "Hey" Dean said, laughing. "You know Im kidding" Olivia grinned. "I know" Dean said grinning "So how about tomorrow? Around eight?" "Ok" she said. They both just stood there. "Well…goodnight, Dean" Olivia said disappointed. She really wanted him to kiss her. But Dean put a hand on her arm, and looked at her. Olivia stepped a little closer, leaned her head to the side, and smiled. Dean took that as a yes, and stepped forward. He gently cupped her face and slowly brought his lips towards her. Olivia smiled, content. Its been so long since someone kissed her like this with so much passion. She had to give him credit he knew how to kiss. Dean pulled away "Night" he whispered huskily, and left. "Night" Olivia said, watching him depart.

*** The next day…

Olivia walked into the percent carrying a box of Krispey Kreme doughnuts "Hey you guys." "You brought us doughnuts, Liv? I love you!" Munch said grinning, grabbing the box from her. "Haha your welcome, John" Olivia smiled. "You look cheerful" Fin said grabbing a chocolate covered one. "I guess I am Fin" Olivia smiled settling down at her desk. "So I take it that your date went well?" Elliot asked looking at her, his blue eyes intense. "Yup" Olivia said opening up a file. "Wont you tell me who it is?" Elliot asked, ignoring Fin and Johns silent laughter. Olivia was about to respond when she got a text. Glancing at it she saw it was from Dean, making her heart jump. It said:

_Good morning, beautiful hope you slept well :) I was wondering, do you want to grab lunch instead?Because I cant tonight, we caught a break on the perp we've been tailing. _

Olivia smiled and replied:

_Hey i did sleep well, thanks for asking :) Thats fine, just pick me up here. See you soon. _

"Olivia? Hello?" Elliot interrupted. "Huh? Oh yea sorry, well your going to meet him because he's picking me up for lunch" Olivia said, putting her phone away. "We are?" John asked, smiling. "Mhmm. And I don't want any jokes, or snide remarks when he gets here, k?" Olivia warned, glancing at Elliot. "Why you looking at me?" Elliot said surprised. "You know why, El." Olivia said rolling her eyes. _Ring Ring. _"Benson" Olivia answered. She listened for a minute "We'll be right down" She hung up. "They just found a body in a art gallery. Lets go" Elliot and Olivia got up, downed there jackets and left.

Later on, after seeing the body and finding out the girl belonged to a company called Luscious Grapes, they were examining the evidence. "All companies have problems, they can't be that happy as they claim to be" Olivia said, looking at the tape introducing the members of the company and how they claimed they were all a big happy family.

Olivia glanced at the time and realized she had ten minutes until Dean came. "I'll be right back." Grabbing her purse she went to the bathroom and freshened up just as she was putting her stuff into her desk, Dean arrived. "Hey Olivia" he said, smiling. "Dean. Hi" Olivia said, smiling. "Ready? I heard theres this great place where they make your own pizzas in front of your eyes. You game?" "Sure. Let me just get my jacket." Olivia said. "Hold on, your dating Dean?" Elliot said, coming out of the captain's office. Liv bit her lip "Yes" "WHy you giving this asshole another chance?" Elliot said, glaring at Dean.''Because i want to?" Olivia answered shrugging on her jacket. "But you hurt her!" Elliot said, taking a angry step toward him. "I know that" Dean's eyes flashed. "You forgive him, Liv?" Elliot said yelling "How could you? After what he has done?" Olivia closed her eyes a moment "I have my reasons, El. Please calm down." "Elliot! My office, now" Cragen said stepping out of his office. Elliot glared at Dean, and left without even glancing at Olivia. "So…you still want to go?" Dean asked, leaving the choice up to her. "Yes I do, Dean." Olivia said leading the way out of the precinct.

So, how do you like it? :) I wanted Dean to come back, even though he was a asshole. Didn't you just love Elliot's reaction? ;) Haha review!


	2. Chapter 2

So, Im glad you guys liked it! Here's a new chapter :)

And yes, i don't own anything…because if i did, Elliot and Olivia would already be together….

Dean and Olivia were sitting across from each other eating the best slices of pizza that ever was made. They were laughing at one of the cases Dean had just finished. "Omg I cant believe he did that…" Olivia said, wiping tears from her eyes.

Dean grinned, his eyes twinkling " I know right? I was shocked, good thing i had the sense to arrest him." Olivia smiled and polished off the rest of her pizza. She was having a good time and deserved it. Yes Dean hurt her, but she overlooked that and Elliot should too. Elliot. She sighed thinking of his reaction. Dean put his hand on hers shaking her from her thoughts "You ok?" Olivia smiled "Of course. Thank you for taking me out. I really had a good time." Dean smiled "Thats great to hear, but does that guarantee me another date in the near future?" "Someone is getting a little too confident" Liv grinned, taking a swig from her coke. She could never joke this much with Elliot. It was nice, and different. "Pssh. I know that your already thinking about what to wear" Dean winked, taking his hand off and signaling the waiter for the check. "I hate to end this, but Im heading to Jersey and wont be back until Saturday. Rain check?" Olivia thought's went to the moment when she said the same thing in her apartment after they shared a kiss. "Sure, I hope you nail the bastard." Olivia smiled. "Great" Dean smiled and threw a twenty on the check. They both stood up "Let me at least drive you back." Dean said, leading the way out of the restaurant.

"Be safe, ok? And have a good trip." Olivia said, kissing Dean lightly on the lips. Dean smiled " I will, and same goes for you. I'll call you or text whichever. Bye" he kissed her, and got in the car. Olivia waved until he was out of sight, then headed back into the prescient.

Olivia tossed her jacket on her chair and sat down. "So? How was it?" Munch asked, grinning. "Great." she smiled at him, pretending not to notice Elliot. "Where did he take you?" Fin asked handing her a cup of coffee. "Thanks. To that new pizza down the block. They really do have great pizzas" Olivia said putting down the cup. Elliot didn't say anything just silently worked on the report they had to do for the Luscious Grapes case. Ring Ring. "Benson" Olivia answered. She listened for a moment "Ok we'll be right down" She hung up and got up putting on her jacket. "We got a rape case in Chleshy." she informed them, and they headed out.

Later on, after they talked to the witnesses and checked out the crime scene they were back and looking up things that related to the case. After a awhile Munch got up "Hey its nine, Im going to hit the sack. Fin want a ride?" "Sure let me just finish this up" Fin agreed. Ten minutes later they were gone.

Now it was only Elliot and Olivia. Olivia didn't say anything just kept on working. Elliot however had something to say. "Hey can we talk?" Liv looked up "Are you going to start yelling?" Elliot glared at her "No." "Ok then. Whats on your mind?" Elliot leaned back on his chair "Why?" Olivia didn't need to ask what he meant. "Dean is a good man Elliot. I know what he did, but I-" "A good man? He covered up two murders! And put surveillance on us! How could you forgive him?" Elliot interrupted getting out of his chair. Olivia looked up at him as he paced. "I did, Elliot. He explained to me what happened, and how he couldn't tell us. I believe him." Elliot looked at her, she had a certain fire in her eyes that he hasn't seen since Calvin got taken away. Maybe he was good for her? If that asshole was making her happy…then wasn't that what he wanted? Her happiness? Elliot stopped pacing. "Fine." "Fine?" Olivia repeated puzzled. "Date him, do whatever you want…in other words, fine. If he is making you happy…" He looked at her for clarification. She nodded, and he contiuned "then i'm not going to stop in your way." Olivia was surprised, what has got into him? But she wasn't going to mess this up. She didn't want them to get in a fight over this so she got up and hugged him "Thanks." Elliot held back a moan as he felt her soft breasts against him, and as he smelled her lavender scent. "Your welcome" he said, pulling away. They looked at each other for a few moments, then Olivia smiled gently. " He makes me happy, El. I never thought I would have this kind of thing but now that it has come, Im just going to go thorough with it. Thanks for understanding." She sat back in her seat and started to work. Elliot stared at her for few moments, then sat back down to and they both finished there work.

So? Review! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews guys! Your one of the reason's i write these stories, and the other reason is so I can get my thoughts on Elliot and Olivia on paper. Review, it keeps me going! :)

Chapter 3

And as usual I don't own anything…

One week later…

Everything was going great. Olivia talked to Dean everyday and waited for Saturday where he promised her a date. Elliot was every day going home early which was making Kathy and the kids happy. They just finished a case where Elliot and Olivia had to be a married undercover for a swing club, and now were handling a case where a girl claims to be raped, and Casey Novak comes back.

SVU…

"Wheres Olivia?" Casey asked, sitting down on the edge of Elliot's desk. Elliot looked up from his report "She left." "Really" Casey said, surprised. "Why so early?"

Elliot sighed "She calls Porter at this time." Casey's eyes winded "Porter? Dean Porter?" Elliot nodded writing something down. "He's a good man for her." Casey stated watching Elliot work. Elliot clutched his pen but didn't say anything. Casey watched his reaction, amused. She always knew there was something going on between them, that went beyond the boundaries of partnership. Even if Olivia claimed there wasn't anything going on. "Don't you have work to do?" Elliot asked her. Casey smiled "Im ready for court." "Then shouldn't you be home or something?" Elliot asked bluntly. Casey ignored him but after ten minutes of silence, she got up. "I'll see you later then" she left and Elliot finished his report in peace.

Elliot walked in at his home "Im home" he announced. Kathy came out from the kitchen holding Eli "Hey." "Hey babe. Hey Eli." Elliot said kissing her, and taking Eli. He played with him a few minutes "Where's the kids?" "Katherine and Maureen are still on campus and Dickie and Lizzie are at the movie theaters with a couple of friends." "So…were alone?" Elliot grinned leaning a little closer to her. Kathy grinned back "Yup." Elliot gave her a wink "Let me just put Eli down for a bit." "K" she said walking to the bedroom. Elliot needed this right now, Olivia was on his thoughts and he needed to get her out of them. So maybe a couple of hours with his wife ought to do it. He gave Eli some milk, out him down in his playpen and headed for the bedroom.

Olivia hung up the phone feeling happy. She had just talked for Dean for a hour and a half, and found out where he was planning on taking her. To the ice rink in the park, where it was beautiful. She was excited. Olivia got up and looked in her fridge. Nothing expect for a carton of milk. She laughed to herself, and ordered pizza. Suddenly she put the phone down as she thought of Calvin. Pizza was his favorite food she thought sighing. She usually thought of him now when all she could here was the cars outside. The mess he left was still there, books and video games scattered all over the place. She couldn't bring herself to clean it up. Olivia went to her living room and sank down on her couch and turned on the T.V. As she put CSI on, her thoughts went to Elliot. What was he doing? Was he home with Kathy and the kids? Usually at this time they would be at the precient having dinner and finishing up a case. But since she's been dating Dean, things have changed. They didn't talk that much; only when they needed too but other than that nothing. She was still surprised at his reaction, when he left her the choice and letting her be happy. Her thoughts flew to the moment when she lost weakness and gave in to her feelings and let him hug her, she remembered his words "I should have came back sooner." What was going on? He never was like this before, she thought. He was more caring and delicate with her than before. A knock interrupted her thoughts, and she got up and got the pizza.

The next day…

"Morning" Elliot greeted Olivia as she came in. He sighed inwardly as he took in her dark navy jeans, red shirt that was low cut, and black boots. "Good morning" She said throwing her jacket on the chair. "Hey beautiful" Joh said smiling handing her a cup of coffee. "Thanks Munch" she laughed, setting it down on the desk and sitting down. "Did you guys finish your reports?" Liv asked, glancing at her report. "Yup" Fin and Munch said in unison. "Ya I did" Elliot said, watching her. Olivia looked up "What?" Elliot quickly looked away "Nothing." Olivia shrugged "Ok then, Im going to give the captain this. Anyone want me to hand theres in?" "Your a life savor, Liv" Munch said as they handed her there reports. Olivia smiled and went to hand them in. "Why she so happy?" Fin asked when Olivia was gone. "Its Friday" Munch said sitting back down. "And…?" Fin said looking at him. "Haven't you been paying attention?" Munch told him. "No" John sighed "Hello? Dean is coming tomorrow?" Elliot looked up sharply "He is?" "Ya and Olivia is leaving early tomorrow, thats why she's happy." John explained. Olivia came back out "Captain just got a call saying that a girl has been found beaten in the park, were wanted there." "Ok." they said, and left.

Later…around four…

Olivia shook back her hair and sighed. This case was going to be a tough one. Lisa Jones, 23. Was found raped, beaten and killed just behind the trees. However the perp didn't take any personal belongs expect for her panties. Olivia and Elliot just finished contacting the parents, so she headed back here to go over the evidence. As she looked at the evidence, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Spinning around, she sees Dean Porter standing right behind her grinning. "Hey!" Olivia exclaimed, jumping up and hugging him. "Hey I missed you too" Dean said, hugging her back. Olivia pulled back " I thought you were coming back tomorrow. What happened?" "I told you that, because I have a surprise for you." Dean grinned "Can you get away?" "I think so, Ill just switch my hours. But let me go ask the captain. Hold on." She left. As Dean waited, Elliot came in. "What are you doing here?" Elliot asked surprised. "Im here to see Olivia, Elliot. Isn't that obvious?" Dean answered. Elliot clenched his fist "Listen Dean. I swear to god if you hurt her in any possible way, Ill will hunt you down and-" "And what?" Dean said, amused. "I think you know what I mean" Elliot said walking up to his face. They stared down each other, each one not breaking contact. "Im not going to hurt her, Elliot. Ok?" Dean said. "You better not" Elliot said backing away as Olivia came out. "OK, all set. Ready?" "Yup." Dean said helping her put on her jacket. "Thank you" She smiled up at him, wishing she could kiss him but she knew that would send Elliot over the edge. "Your welcome" He smiled down at her. Elliot watched the exchange and felt sick. How could she like this guy? It was supposed to be her and him, always. "K let's go. Bye Elliot" Olivia said. "Bye" he said watching as Dean took her hand and they walked out, leaving Elliot feeling betrayed.

Ok, so this chapter wasn't all that good, Im just really tired so thats why. Please review! Hoped you liked it though! K, till next time. Oh and the people waiting for E/O, don't worry its coming ;)


	4. Chapter 4

I just wanted to give a shout out first :)

Jenny,Brittany and everyone else thanks for the awesome reviews Your the reason I keep on going. Lisa, don't be a hater if you don't like it, leave. Im not begging for your attention. I said in my last chapter that it wasn't the best but this one is. Thanks again for your reviews! :)

Chapter 4

Dean instructed Olivia to close her eyes.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked, grinning as she did what he instructed.

"I told you, its a surprise." Dean said taking her hands and leading her blindly. Olivia felt the wind on her face so she knew she was outside.

"Ok…open." Olivia opened her eyes "OMG."

Dean had taken her to his apartment to outside his balcony. He had table outside with candles, white roses, and two steaming dinners. There was also wine. The view was amazing she could see the Empire State building, and the ocean.

"Wow Dean…" Olivia said softly. Dean took out a chair for her and she sat down. "Its so beautiful, thank you."

Dean smiled "I wanted it to be a night you would remember."

"I will, don't worry." Liv reassured him looking at her plate. Salmon with asparagus, he remembered. "It looks delicious, but you didn't have to go thorough all this trouble for me."

"But I wanted to." he smiled his eyes twinkling in the soft light "Taste it, and tell me if Im a good cook."

Liv smiled and took a bite. _Wow._ He was a good cook too? What more could she ask for?

"Well?" Dean asked, looking at her nervously.

"Its amazing!" Olivia exclaimed taking another bite.

Dean smiled in relief "Good because it took me a hour and half to make. Im glad you liked it." he began eating too.

"So tell me what happened in Jersey, Dean." Liv said taking a sip of red wine.

"Well" Dean began "I get there, right? And the guy is sitting there all calm, not like he was facing six murders. I didn't say anything just looked at him. And he asked me, aren't you going to sit down? So you can start accusing me with things you have no evidence for? I swear Olivia cool as a cucumber. So i chuckled and sat down. It took me seven hours, but I finally cracked him. But I couldn't have if one of the detective's brought a new piece of evidence."

"What was the evidence?" Liv asked curious.

"He made a mistake with the last victim; he left a piece of hair with the root still attached." Dean said refilling there glasses.

"You got lucky, because you didn't have any DNA, right?" Liv said taking a drink.

"Yes but we had other evidence. But enough about my case what about you? Are you handling anything?" Dean asked.

"Yes." She explained the case and her frustration. "I just hate it you know? How could someone hate someone so much to beat them up, rape then and kill them?Death was a blessing."

Dean leaned forward and squeezed her hand "You'll catch the bastard."

"I know" she said softly gazing at him. Dean looked at her too, rubbing circles in her hand. Suddenly Olivia knew she wanted him. Not later, but _Now._ She had waited all week, and needed a release. Dean registered the change in her, and knew what she wanted.

"You sure?" he asked, not wanting to rush things even though he wanted the same thing.

Olivia got up, leaned down to him, and gave him a sexy kiss "Im sure."

Dean smiled and pulled her closer….

After they were done, they laid down wrapped in each other's arms. Olivia was happy and comfortable. But just as she was drifting off to sleep, her phone rang. Liv groaned and answered "Benson."

"Liv?" Elliot asked, his voice hoarse.

"Elliot? Whats wrong?" Liv asked surprised.

"Where are you?" he asked his voice slightly slurred. Has he been drinking?

"Im with Dean, are you ok?" Liv asked shifting into a sitting position. Dean looked at her questioningly.

"I need you Liv, I need you…where are you? Im outside your apartment…" El stated slurring his words.

Olivia sucked in her breath "Im coming El, hold on. Don't go anywhere." She hung up the phone staring off into space.

"Whats wrong, Liv?" Dean asked concerned.

"Its Elliot, he's been drinking and he's outside my apartment. I have to go to him." She got up and start pulling on her clothes. Dean watched frowning slightly "Ill take you."

Olivia smiled at him "Its ok, honey. You don't have to."

"I want to though." he got up also and pulled on jeans and a long sleeved dark navy shirt. Olivia was touched at his thoughtfulness.

They arrived at her apartment and found Elliot slumped against the door.

"El, you ok?" Liv asked opening her door quickly as Dean brought him inside. Olivia closed the door and came over to them. Elliot's eyes was closed but when she placed her hand to his cheek, he stirred.

"Olivia…"

"El i'm here, are you alright?" Liv asked sitting next to him and checking for injuries.

"What is he doing here?" Elliot asked glancing at Dean as he sat up.

"I'm here to help" Dean said annoyed.

"The only way you can help is by leaving." Elliot said abruptly.

"Maybe you should go, Dean. Im just going to take him home anyways." Liv said.

Dean nodded "I got to wake up early tomorrow anyways."

Liv got up and walked him to the door "I had a wonderful time. And the sex was great. Thanks."

Dean grinned "It was amazing. Goodnight, Liv." he pulled her close and kissed her.

Liv kissed him back "goodnight." He smiled, and left.

Olivia sighed as she went back to Elliot. He was laying down on the couch.

"El…" Liv shook him "Let me take you home."

"No…" Elliot refused.

"Why?" Olivia asked, confused. Wasn't he living with Kathy?

"Because I don't want Kathy to see me like this" El confessed.

Olivia sighed with relief "Ok then you can stay on the couch. She went and got him a blanket, and some sweats that he left when he stayed for dinner a month ago. Olivia handed him the things and was about to leave when Elliot grabbed her wrist.

"Stay with me"

Olivia sucked in her breath "What?"

"Stay with me" Elliot repeated his blue eyes staring at her.

"El I don't think thats a good idea" Liv said nervous.

Elliot tugged on her wrist and she fell down next to him "Please Liv."

Olivia sighed "Fine, but lay down."

Elliot obeyed, but first changing Olivia looking away as he did so. Then he pulled her next to him, wrapping his arms around her. Olivia felt nervous and for some reason, excited too. They didn't say anything.

"How was your date?" Elliot asked quietly.

"Good" Olivia smiled at the memory. She felt wrong being hugged like this but she didn't want to get out, she was too comfortable. Slowly they both drifted off to sleep.

Morning…

Olivia woke up to the smell of coffee. She looked around, and remembered what happened last night. She went to the kitchen to find Elliot having a cup of coffee.

"Good morning" she greeted him grabbing a cup and pouring herself some.

"Good morning" Elliot said.

Olivia sat down across from him "How are you feeling?"

"Better, thanks for last night. I didn't mean to bother you." Elliot told her taking a long sip.

"Elliot why did you get drunk?" Olivia asked. Elliot didn't say anything.

"Elliot" Olivia said.

Elliot sighed "I was just stressed so I went to get a drink, I apologize that I bothered you and ruined your date."

"Why were you stressed?" she asked not letting matters drop. Again Elliot didn't say anything.

"Elliot talk to me" Olivia persisted.

Elliot slammed his cup down "You want to know why? Because of you! You and Dean. I don't want you to date him, Liv!"

Olivia put her cup down angry "Why Elliot? Why the hell not? Don't i deserve happiness?"

Elliot got up "You do Olivia! But not with him!"

Olivia stood up also and walked up right to his face "Who then? Who do you suggest?"

Elliot eyes burned into hers "Me."

"What?" she said startled, not hearing him well.

"Me, Olivia. You deserve happiness with me, cant you see that? i have loved you for twelve long years! We belong together Liv. Damn it, don't tell me you cant feel it. Cause i know you do Olivia." Elliot confessed.

Olivia stood there shock, he loved her? For twelve years? But…what about kathy?

"What about Kathy?" she asked.

Elliot sighed "I don't love her like I should Olivia. And neither does she we just stopped loving each other, but we tried to make it work because of Eli. But i'm done trying, I want you Liv. I love you."

Olivia suspected that he wasn't happy but he never talked about it. But he loved her? How could he? They were partners, and best friends thats it. But even as she thought that, she knew she was lying. She always felt there was something going on more between them that went beyond the boundaries of friendship. Boundaries that was dangerous. And suddenly she realized that she loved him too.

Before she could tell him, Elliot's lips were on hers cutting off all words. Olivia was surprised, but she quickly shifted so that she was closer to him. Oh god, she had denied her feelings for so long. She loved him! Loved Elliot Stabler with all her heart he was her rock, her stability. He kept her safe, and she trusted him with everything.

Elliot groaned as he kissed her, his hands touching her back pulling her closer. He loved her so much, so much. They kissed for a few minutes before Olivia tugged on his shirt. He shrugged off the offending garment, and did the same thing with hers. He picked her up, her legs going around his waist and he steered her to her bedroom.

So? Did you like it? haha told you it would be a good chapter! Review please! :)

And next chapter its going to be rated M, just a fair warning ;) So i'm off to bed! Goodnight!


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, this chapter is rated M! ;) Review please! It keeps me going!

Chapter 5

Elliot closed the door behind them and laid Olivia down on the bed without breaking the kiss. He reached behind her and undid the clasp, pulling away her bra. Elliot looked down amazed; her breasts were perfect round cups with little rosebud nipples. Elliot got hard just looking at them. Leaning down, he took a nipple in his mouth and started to suck gently. Olivia moaned, closing her eyes. Elliot rolled the little bead around his tongue, and switched to the other one as his hands explored her body.

"Elliot…" Olivia moaned clutching the sheets. Elliot started to leave a trail of kisses down her stomach until he reached the clasp of her pajama bottoms. Elliot looked up for approval, and when Olivia nodded he ripped them off along with her panties. He kissed her center, and Liv lifted her hips "El…please" she whimpered. Elliot grinned and kissed her center, and rubbed the inside of her thighs. Olivia moaned bringing her hips closer to Elliot. Elliot lifted his head and gently put a finger in. "OMG El…" Liv said, as Elliot put another finger in. Liv started to ride his finger, coming close to a orgasm. He felt how wet she was and let his finger play in her folds. She gasped at his touch, bucking up against him, moaning. After a awhile she came, screaming as she collapsed against him. But she wasn't done. Getting up, she pushed Elliot on the bed and climbed on top of him. Their eyes contacted, and no words were necessary. Slowly, she undid his belt buckle and tossed it on the floor. Then slowly, ever so slowly, undid his button and pulled down his zipper. Elliot watched her movements, pleasure and awe written all over his face. She pulled his jeans and boxers in one, and threw them behind her. She looked down in wonder. He had the right to be so cocky she thought as she looked at his long length. She closed her hand around his cock, and began stroking it. Elliot closed his eyes, then opened them in pleasure when she replaced her fingers with her tongue. Never breaking eye contact, she sucked him gently then hard, making him almost cum in her mouth.

He couldn't take it anymore. He got on top of her, and opened her legs. He looked at her. Her perfect, silky brown hair was tousled, her cheeks flushed, and her eyes sparkling with pleasure and excitement. He lost control. Elliot thrusted into her hard. Olivia gasped "_Oh_." Elliot thrusted into her hard, then gently as he felt his climax coming on. Olivia clutched his biceps, bringing him closer as she felt her orgasm coming.

"El, i'm cuming." she whispered, kissing his neck.

"Me too, cum for me." he cupped her breasts, his fingers playing with her nipples. Olivia couldn't hold on, she exploded, screaming out his name. Her own orgasm triggered Elliot's, and he came too with a jerk, shuddering against her then collapsing against her. They were quiet for ten minutes, each catching there breath. Elliot slid out of her, and pulled her close.

"That was amazing, Liv."

Olivia ran her fingers over his lips " I know."

"I don't want this to end, Liv." Elliot said his eyes searching hers.

"Me either…but what are we going to do? If IAB finds out, were out of jobs." Olivia said, worried.

Elliot massaged her back "There not going to find out Liv. And even if they did, I don't care. I love you, and thats all that matters."

"So you do love me?" Liv asked, smiling.

"Of course." he kissed her passionately.

When they broke apart Liv whispered "I love you too. I always have for twelve long years."

Elliot smiled, snuggled her closer, and they both drifted off to sleep.

So? how did you like it? Review! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry, i took so long to update! I know you guys are confused, but don't worry the story will work out :)

Olivia woke up from her sleep, and took note of her surroundings. Elliot was next to her snoring softly, his face relaxed. Olivia grinned softly, and got out of bed pulling on her sweats and shirt. She grabbed her phone and went to the kitchen. She noticed that her light was blinking. Two missed calls, and a voicemail. She clicked on it.

_Hey Olivia. Its Dean. Just calling to check on you. Hope elliot wasn't a annoyance, and I hope to see you today. I missed you, especially since we shared something special last night. Call me when you get this message. -Dean. _

"Shit" Olivia swore, closing her phone. What was she going to do? She loved Elliot, but she liked Dean. She didn't want to lose their friendship. She groaned, putting her face in her hands. Why did she do this to herself. _Why? _Why did she give in to the sexual tension between her and her partner? Now she risked everything. Her job, friendship, and credibility.

She didn't want to lose Dean. What was she going to do? What…what if this was just a one night stand between her and Elliot? A night for them just to lose themselves? Would he really leave Kathy,his family, and his job for her? No, she decided. Olivia knew what she had to do.

SVU SVU….

Elliot woke up to a empty bed. Where was Liv? He got up, slipped on his boxers, and went to the kitchen expecting to find her there, with a cup of coffee. However, all he found was a cup of coffee and a piece of paper next to it. He picked it up.

_El, _

_I don't know what to say. Last night was wow. But thats all it was, it was nothing more than just lust and sexual desire. I cant just throw everything away when I know you don't really intend to stay with me and risk everything. I went back to Dean, its safer and I wont be jeporudazing my job, or our friendship. Which is the most important things in my life. Im sorry._

_Liv. _

Elliot crumpled the paper up in fury. How could she do this? After everything they shared last night? After those words? How could she even think for one second, that he was going to leave her? _HOW? _He would risk everything for her, she was his life. Why couldn't she realize that?

Elliot threw the paper down and went to change quickly. He had to find her.

SVU SVU….

"Hey beautiful" Dean said, hugging Liv tight. Olivia was at Dean's apartment with a box of doughnuts.

"Hey" she said, smiling.

Dean put her down "Come inside, ill make some breakfast."

"Thanks" Liv walked in, knowing she was doing the right thing. Even though it shattered her.

Haha! Don't you just LOVE me? ;) Sorry it was so short! Ill update soon! Review! :)


	7. Chapter 7

OK, so you guys all are debating. Elliot or Dean? Who did i pick? Lets just find out ;)

Chapter 7

Elliot called Olivia's cell but got her voicemail. He was frustrated; where the hell was she? He knew she was with Dean, but he didn't know where Dean lived. Maybe he could find out? He called Munch.

"Munch" John answered.

"Hey John could you do a favor for me?" Elliot asked.

Olivia took a bite of waffles. They were mouth watering. How Dean knew to cook, while being a federal agent went beyond thinking. Dean was smiling and they were just making each other laugh with jokes. It was comfortable, and Olivia was content. She knew she made the right choice. Dean didn't come with any stress, or problems. He was a breath of fresh air, and she needed that. She loved Elliot, but he had too much responsibility and so many things were at risk.

"What are you thinking?" Dean asked shaking her from her thoughts.

Olivia grinned "Just how surprised I am at your cooking. Where did you learn to do this?"

"My mom." Dean answered taking there finished plates to the sink.

Olivia swallowed; her mom never taught her to cook, ever.

"Hey, whats wrong?" Dean said concerned, coming over to her.

"Nothing, Im fine" Liv said managing a smile. It still pained her to think of her mother, even though she's been dead for ten years.

Dean looked at her "Sure?"

She nodded and got up "Don't worry about it."

Dean nodded, and placed a hand to her cheek "Thanks for coming."

"Your welcome, thanks for having me. And again thanks for last night. I really enjoyed it." Liv smiled, placing her hand on top of his. They were quiet, sharing the moment when Olivia's phone rang.

She glanced at it, and sighed "John?" she listened a few minutes.

"You found some new evidence? Ok good. Ill be right down." she said, happy. "What? No ill be there in twenty minutes…why do you want me to wait?"

Dean watched the exchange, interested.

"Ok. See you soon." she hung up, sighing.

"Whats up?" Dean asked watching her put her phone on the table.

"I don't know. They found evidence for the case, you know the one i'm frustrated with? But John said I don't have to come down right now…I just don't understand it." Liv said slowly, thinking.

"Well thats good then right? It gives us some more time with each other" Dean pointed out a he sat down.

"True. What more could I ask for?" she smiled, and leaned in.

"You got her location?" Elliot asked the moment John hung up.

"Yes." John said warily "Your lucky we did find some evidence, or we'll be lying to her. Why are we doing this again?"

Elliot sighed annoyed " I told you. Olivia left in a hurry, and I want to explain things to her before she comes here."

John didn't look convinced but wrote down the address anyways and gave it to him.

"Thanks." Elliot said, rushing out the door.

Dean was steering Olivia to his room, when the doorbell rang. Three times, and then a loud knock.

"What the hell?" Dean said, breaking away from the kiss.

Olivia was out of breath "Aren't you going to answer?"

Dean smiled "Nah. Im busy."

Olivia grinned and kissed him. Again the doorbell rang, and two loud knocks.

"God." Dean said pulling away and walking to the door. "Who is it?"

"Elliot."

Dean looked at Olivia confused as he opened the door. "What do you want?"

Elliot stormed in, taking in the surroundings from tablecloth on the floor, to Olivia shirtless.

"Elliot, what are you doing here?" Olivia said surprised, quickly pulling on her shirt.

"You know why Im here. How could you just leave?" Elliot said not caring if Dean stood there.

"You know why, Elliot. Can we talk about this later?" she asked pointedly.

"No Olivia. Now. I want to know why you left when everything was finally right. How could you leave after last night? I know your scared, but how could you do that? Didn't anything last night mean anything to you?" Elliot said, his eyes flashing with anger.

"Olivia? Whats going on?" Dean asked, coming to stand next to her.

Olivia swallowed nervously, and angrily. How could he just walk in here and ruin everything for her? What gave him the right?

"Elliot, I cant do this with you ok? Im happy with Dean. Just try to accept that, please." Olivia said.

Elliot growled "Your going to him because its the easiest way out! You don't love him, Olivia. I know you don't, because you love me. Remember? You told me that. How could you just forget?"

Dean sucked in his breath "What. Is. Going. On."

Before Olivia could say anything, Elliot confessed "Olivia and I slept together last night and confessed our love for each other. Now she regrets everything and she goes running back to you because she doesn't want to risk everything in her life, or mine."

Dean turns pale and looks at Olivia "Is that true?"

Olivia nodded, not meeting his eyes.

"How could you do that to me? After we spent the night together?" Dean accused backing away from her.

"Im so sorry, Dean. It was just a moment of weakness. I lost my head, and I didn't mean to hurt you. Im sorry. Please Dean. Forgive me." she pleaded, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears. Damn you to hell, Elliot Stabler. You ruined _everything_!

"Why are you apologizing Liv? Who cares about him, I want you with me. Need you with me. Please, come with me." El said watching her.

"Come with you? Are you serious, Elliot? You just ruined the best thing I ever had. And you want me to come with you?" Olivia said calmly, but her eyes were flashing with anger, and it radiated off her in silent waves.

"The best thing you ever had? That isn't it, Liv! I am, how could you just throw our love away? For this guy? I know why your doing it Liv. But i promise you I wont leave you, and i don't care about the risks, Liv. All i want is you. Don't you believe me?" Elliot tells her his blue eyes boring into hers, pleadingly.

Olivia looked at him; she was shaking so hard that she had to sit down. Was what he was saying true? Did he really come all the way over here to tell her this? Did that mean he really truly loved her? Olivia looked at him qustiongly. She searched his eyes and found the truth. He did love her.

She smiled with joy "I do."

Elliot looked at her wonderingly "You do?"

She nodded grinning so hard it hurt "I do."

Elliot couldn't contain himself. He ran over to her, picked her up in a hug and twirled her around.

"Put me down El." she said laughing. He held on for a few seconds longer than gently put her down.

Olivia glanced at Dean. He was just standing there. Shock, anger and sadness plainly written all over his face. Olivia felt guiltily he didn't deserve this. He was to much of a good man.

"Dean.." she started but he cut her off.

"Please, just go." He said quietly, pointing to the door.

"Dean…"Olivia said walking to him, concerned.

"Olivia, just get out." He said backing away from her, as if she contained something sickly.

"But Dean-" she protested.

"_OUT!"_ he yelled, his brown eyes filled with tears.

Olivia listened even though she didn't want too. It was all her fault. How could she do this to the men in her life? But she couldn't go to him anywhere because she finally realized where she belonged. With the blue eyed sexy cop who would always be besides her.

So? Did you like it? I think this is the last chapter. If i don't write anymore, thats because i'm writing a new story. Check it out! Thanks for reading and reviewing! You guys rock! Xoxoxoxo.

p.s. it will ALWAYS be elliot and olivia. :)

Btw, i like Dean but his story will end with Olivia when I write a new story concurring them. Promise :) Review!


End file.
